


The One You Feed

by silentlullabye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, But It's canon, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Choices, Dark Paths, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Underage Sexual Activity, Season Finale may just completely screw with me, Slight Character Study, Slight spoilers for Episode 2x11 Battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlullabye/pseuds/silentlullabye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was once said that within each of us there are two wolves. One is good, one is evil.</p><p>The one that wins?</p><p>The one you feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One You Feed

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I know the quote in the description has been all over the place in fandom but it fits here well so I ran with it.

There would come a time when she would look back on these moments with regret for her actions. Probably. However no matter how often Allison reminded herself of this fact she couldn’t sway the overwhelming hatred for the being that had brought about her mother’s death. She couldn’t care less about the semantics of why she was bitten or who she was trying to kill at the time of her bite.

The fact remained that her mother was dead and each time she looked into the mirror she saw less and less of the girl she had once been. The world went on without her in it. She sat back and watched as chaos reigned in Beacon Hills; Jackson became a mass murderer with no clue as to what he was doing. Lydia fell deeper into confusion and frustration as the supernatural world drew her in. Scott…well she knew Scott was dealing with the sudden divide his life had taken.

That couldn’t be her focus now. She needed to focus on taking Derek down; burying him in the ground just like her mother and her aunt. She felt no more pity for the orphan boy. She felt only hate.

Late at night as she willed for sleep to come she thought about her mother and about what she would have wanted for Allison’s future. No longer was she positive she was on the right path but once you open the door it becomes nearly impossible not to enter and completely impossible to exit. Allison wondered if this is the path her aunt had chosen, years and years ago. She wondered if Kate had known back then where the path would lead or if she simply followed it blindly until she was lying dead on the rotting wooden floor of the house she helped burn.

Her dreams turned to nightmares. Each one was showered in blood and every time she watched a new face pale and die before her eyes. Her mother. Scott. Her father. Kate. Even Lydia.

She took out her rage at what her life had become on Erica and Boyd as she cornered them. Even her father’s harsh reminder of the code they followed would not deter her from the mission.

Except…as she slept fitfully and played with death in her dreams she wondered. Where exactly had her father’s path and her aunt’s diverged? When had they begun to see things differently?

Her father had killed, of course, but he was no murderer; not really. Her aunt had massacred eleven people with no pity or remorse.

Allison wondered which path she was on. Which life she was living.

Which burning hunger in her soul, revenge or love, would she feed?

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.   
>  **


End file.
